


Just Like Heaven

by ds9trekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Angel Mating, Angel Sex, Angel Wings, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Bottom Gabriel, Bottom Sam, Boys Kissing, Bunker Fluff, Bunker Sex, Claiming, Crack, Dean has a Panty Kink, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabriel in the Bunker, Happy Ending, Heaven, Hurt Gabriel, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Has A Wing Kink, Smut, Soulmates, Switching, The Cure, Top Gabriel, Top Sam, Wing Fucking, Wing Kink, Wing Oil, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7486872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/pseuds/ds9trekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's signs all around him, screaming to be noticed, but Sam's much happier ignoring them thank you very much. That's how things tend to get out of control, and that's how he somehow ends up with his oil slick cock, rutting gently against an archangel's beautiful golden feathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Heaven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wayward_Daughter_16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/gifts).



> This story has no specific time period, I guess it can be considered canon divergence for season 9. However, Castiel is still an angel and Gabriel isn't dead. My denial runs deep! First time writing wing kink, enjoy! *Warning: reference to past rape between Lucifer and Sam. P.S. I love The Cure! Also, this thing ended up being WAY more sappy than I originally intended on, oh well, I'm a sucker for soulmates !

"You,  
Soft and only,  
You,  
Lost and lonely,  
You,  
Strange as angels,  
Dancing in the deepest oceans,  
Twisting in the water,  
You're just like a dream."

-The Cure

 

~

 

_HEAT OF THE MOMENT!_

Sam bolts up, sweating and scared, his alarm clock triggering an unexpected episode of something probably similar to post traumatic stress disorder. He smashes the snooze button and chucks the offensive thing across the bedroom, shattering it. Doesn't matter, at least it's quiet now.

 _Rise and shine, Sammy!_

Dean's voice echoes faintly in his head, along with the vision of a million brutal deaths, not again, not again, not again...please not _Dean._ Sam calms himself by remembering to breathe and taking in his surroundings. He's in the Bunker, not back in that _very specific_ shitty motel room. Not a flamingo in sight.

Even after enduring the worst that Hell has to offer, forced to live through more torture than he'll ever be able to explain, Lucifer raping his soul on repeat down in the pit, he's still fucked up over that damn Mystery Spot. Gabriel really did a number on him.

He's not feeling refreshed at all, still exhausted and sore from yesterday's hunt. His body aches, his hands all cut up, but worst of all he's got a monstrous headache, probably from reliving Asia's greatest fucking hit. Slipping into his softest pair of sweatpants, he shuffles his way into the kitchen, gravitating towards the coffee on autopilot.

Once he's settled in at the table, coffee and grapefruit ready to go, he finally checks the clock. He never got a chance to see the time before he smashed the other one to bits.

It's just past one o'clock in the afternoon.

Shit, he slept all day. However, he specifically remembers setting his alarm for nine, so why did it go off so late?

He broods in silence as he eats, pissed about wasting his morning and getting a late start. Reading over the newspaper, he looks for a case, wanting to feel some sort of accomplishment. But there's nothing. 

Just as he swallows his last drop of caffeinated heaven, he hears Dean and Castiel's approach, but from the front entrance, not their bedroom. They must have gone out earlier.

"Mornin', Sleeping Beauty!" Dean shouts, placing down a brown paper bag on the counter.

"Good afternoon, Sam. How are you feeling?" Castiel asks, leaving a similar bag next to Dean's.

"Hey, um, I'm good I guess. Why'd you guys leave me here? Are those leftovers?" Sam says sadly, peering at the packages.

"Sammy, we tried to wake you, banged on your bedroom door for probably five minutes. I, uh, got worried so I came in to check on you...but, man, you were out like a light. Snoring and everything," Dean explains, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"I don't snore," Sam defends himself, standing up and walking over to look at the food they brought back.

"Actually, you do, quite loudly," Castiel correct him. 

"We brought your rabbity ass back a salad," Dean chuckles, pointing to the bag on the left.

Sam just rolls his eyes and opens the bag, taking out its contents. It looks delicious, even has cranberries and walnuts. Stuck to the bottom of the bowl is a long white piece of paper, no, a diner menu. He glances at it casually, before tossing it to the side.

Wait.

He grabs the menu again, reading it carefully with horror in his eyes. 

_"Tuesday: PIG 'N A POKE!"_

Today's special. Today is Tuesday. It even has that stupid little pig on it.

Sam drops the pamphlet like it's burning him, closes his eyes and counts to ten.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean is at his side in half a second, concern etched all over his face as he examines his little brother.

He reopens his eyes to find Dean and Castiel invading his space, hovering like two worried mother hens. Sam knows they won't recognize it, Castiel wasn't even there and Dean only lived through it once.

"Nothing, I'm good, just deja vu," Sam says, managing somehow to keep his cool. 

_It's probably nothing, coincidence that's all._

Dean and Castiel don't look convinced, eyeing him suspiciously as he grabs his salad, hastily heading toward the kitchen's exit.

He stops abruptly in the frame of the door to say, "Hey, Dean? Please be careful today. Don't go out again, just stay here with Cas, and I don't know, watch movies."

"Wait, what? Why?" Dean replies, clearly confused.

"Please, can you just...trust me?" Sam asks, shooting him a pleading expression, before shifting his focus to the angel, "Cas?"

"Of course, I'll always watch over him," Cas confirms, staring at Dean like he hung the stars in the sky.

Dean blushes, feigning annoyance as he turns away from the angel and back to Sam, "Okay, seriously dude, what the Hell?"

"Thanks for the food!" Sam shouts, already halfway down the hallway.

~

The rest of the day passes extremely slowly, Sam hiding in his room for the majority of it. No matter what he tries, Sam can't seem to shake the weird mood that's consuming him, his thoughts obsessing over the morning's weird occurrences. He's anxious, waiting for something to go horribly wrong, because life has been way too easy lately and that's not how being a Winchester works.

Grateful that Dean heeds his warning, no matter how far out of left field it may have seemed, he and Castiel lounge safely on the couch all day and as well as after dinner. Sam decides to join them for the last movie in the Indiana Jones marathon, staring at the screen, but not paying the slightest bit of attention.

"Alright, well I'm exhausted from doing absolutely _nothing_ today," Dean yawns, throwing Sam a teasingly playful look. 

Sam just sighs, trying to convey a look that says _I know I'm a weirdo, but thank you._

Dean shoots him an understanding smile, when you've lived the life they do, you're entitled to a little unexplainable craziness.

"You comin', angel?" Dean says smoothly, holding out his hand for Castiel.

Castiel grabs Dean's hand immediately, allowing himself to be pulled along before saying, "Hopefully," with an exaggerated wink.

Dean's face goes pink as he stares at Castiel with a mixture of amusement and lust, choking out, "Night, Sammy!"

Sam watches the two of them practically skip off like goofy teenagers, his eyebrows raised so far up they've disappeared into his hair. 

_Today needs to end. Like now._

He forces himself to complete one last task before bed, feeling gross, he needs to shower. Sam stands under the scalding water for over ten minutes before reaching for any soap. For the first time today, he feels a little better, allowing the steam to lull him into a state of relaxation. He should have done this hours ago.

Doped up on shower heat, he doesn't notice his shampoo is the wrong color, rubbing the foreign brown liquid into his hair. Something smells really good, sweet like chocolate--

_Chocolate._

He's lathering chocolate syrup through his hair, his hands stained brown and sticky.

"DEAN!!!"

So much for calming down and feeling better. He angrily rinses off, throws a towel around himself, and stomps off to Dean's bedroom.

Loudly knocking on the door, he shouts, "Very funny, Dean! You trying to start up the prank war again or something? Well, I'm so not interested! DEAN!"

"Little busy right now, Sam!" Dean shouts back.

"I don't give a fuck! You should have thought about that _before_ you put chocolate syrup in my shampoo!" 

"What? I didn't--hold on, I'm coming," Dean says, sounding more confused than angry.

Sam waits behind the door, lips pursed, bitch face in place, with his arms crossed tightly over his chest. When Dean opens the door, he looks flustered and out of breath, quickly tying up the knot of his 'dead guy' robe.

"Alright, now what happened?" Dean asks, genuinely.

"Don't play dumb, I know you did it, look at my hair!" Sam points to a thick gloop of stickiness.

"Sammy, I promise you I didn't do that." Dean looks as if he's trying very hard not to crack up.

"Then who did? I doubt it was Cas, and nobody else lives here."

At the mention of his name, Castiel appears next to Dean, also wearing one of the robes, except his isn't tied shut. 

_This isn't happening._

Perfectly fitted, navy blue panties decorated with a crisp white lace finishing, cling snugly to his hips. "I don't believe we currently own any chocolate syrup, Sam."

"Cas!" Dean's face reddens as he grabs the gray ropes and closes it for him. "The whole point of wearing this thing is to cover yourself up."

"My apologies," Castiel says, staring down and letting Dean's hands work all over him to close the robe. 

"S'okay, baby." Dean kisses his cheek, before whispering into his ear, "Those are just for us."

"Okay, if you need me I'll be bleaching my eyeballs and rinsing the fucking chocolate out of my hair," Sam says sarcastically as he turns to leave, angrier than before.

_Seriously, fuck this day._

~

Sam can't sleep. The events of the day swirling around inside his head, making soup out of his brain. 

_Asia, Tuesday, chocolate syrup, blue panties, UGH!_

He's been tossing and turning for about three hours when he decides he's thirsty. Honestly, he probably just needs something to do, and getting a glass of water seems like a pretty good excuse.

Down in the kitchen, Sam is mid sip when he hears it.

_Snap. Thud. Crash._

Within seconds, Sam places the glass on the counter, opens the utensil drawer and reaches for one of their emergency guns. He makes his way toward the potential intruder with a calculated approach, eventually ending up at the entrance to the library.

_The lights are on._

He rounds the corner, eyes scanning the room for his target, he locks on and aims the gun towards what appears to be an unconscious man laying on the floor. Sam gets a strange feeling he knows him, but he can't see his face from this angle. 

Heart pounding, he advances toward the body with caution, it could be a trap. Sam's eyes widen in shock when he realizes who it is, it all makes sense now. 

_Gabriel._

Sam should have seen this one coming after the odd day he encountered earlier, the archangel probably attempting to contact Sam somehow, manifesting himself in ways that Sam might be able to understand. But how? Gabriel's supposed to be dead, and for years they never found any clue that he might have survived Lucifer's wrath, yet here he is, apparently dying all over again.

Like a fool, Sam lowers his weapon and squats down next to the archangel. He grabs at his shoulders, shaking him gently when he says, "Uh, Gabriel? Hey, can you hear me?"

Gabriel sucks in a small strangled breath as his eyes crack barely open, he's in so much pain.

"Gabriel, it's Sam, Sam Winchester...can you understand me?" 

Sam doesn't know why his first instinct is to drop his defenses and offer help to the creature that is responsible for months of scarring psychologically torture, yet he can't stop himself. Seeing Gabriel weak and hurt is not okay, Sam needs to make it better.

"Sam...squatch?" Gabriel whispers, before succumbing to a series of harsh coughs. 

"Shh, we're gonna help you. Castiel is here with us, I'm sure he'll know what to do," Sam tells him, brushing some damp hairs away from his sweaty forehead. "No more talking."

"Yessir, bossy was always a sexy look on you," he jokes, thin lips curving into the faintest of smiles. The coughing starts up again.

Sam scoops the archangel up into his arms, carrying him bridal style to the nearest spare bedroom. Gabriel rests his head against Sam's firm chest, one of his hands bunching up the front of his t-shirt, kneading it almost like a cat. Gabriel closes his eyes as he nestles closer, so needy, so frail.

Sam places him down on the bed with care, making sure his head is centered on the fluffiest part of the pillow. He's about to tell Gabriel that he'll be right back, when he realizes he's passed out again. 

There's not much time left.

Flying down the hallway, Sam races to Dean's bedroom, banging wildly on the door for the second time that night. "Guys? You awake?"

"Fuck, Saaaaaam, what is it now? Find some candy canes in your tampons?" Dean groans.

Ignoring his brother, Sam gets straight to the point. "Cas, please, I need your help. Gabriel's alive, well for now...he's dying and I don't know, maybe you can save him?"

Sam hears the rustling sounds of hurried movement from beyond the door. Castiel appears almost instantaneously, although this time the angel's robe is completely tied up. Castiel's face appears paler than the average ghost when his deep voice commands, "Take me to him."

And that's how the archangel Gabriel, Trickster extraordinaire, stumbled back into Sam Winchester's life.

~

Upon seeing him, Castiel determines that it will take weeks to heal Gabriel, requiring multiple sessions and a large portion of his own grace. Castiel never thinks twice about it, selflessly offering himself day after day, if it means helping his brother. Gabriel is his family, and deep down he's actually one of the good guys. 

Gabriel remains unconscious for the first two weeks, Castiel assuring the boys he's making good progress, even if it doesn't show much. However, Castiel begins to display signs of wear, heavy bags under his eyes, his normally healthy skin turned a sickly gray, his fluffy hair becoming brittle. 

Which makes Dean a mess, worrying over his angel like a nervous wreck. At least once a day he angrily voices his opinion about how he doesn't even know why they're helping Gabriel. The thought dwells inside Sam's mind as well, why is he so determined to save someone that made his life a living nightmare? Sam gets a nagging feeling that something might be seriously wrong with him. 

Castiel sits on the edge of the bed, two fingers placed at the center of Gabriel's forehead, preparing to begin his latest treatment. Dean stands scowling in the open doorway, while Sam sits opposite Castiel, staring down at the archangel with determination.

Castiel's eyes glow blue with grace, his energy flowing through him like a ribbon of heavenly light. Castiel is so fierce, so intense, as he hums a lengthy string of powerful words in Enochian. Every time it's the same routine, except this time it's different. This time Gabriel wakes up.

As if he's breathing his very first breath, Gabriel's faithful vessel figures out how to function properly again. The archangel opens his eyes, hastily drinking in the environment around him. 

"So it's you who's been makin' me feel all tingly inside! I thought I recognized your particular brand of uptight prudishness, but don't worry, baby bro, I've got enough free spirit for the both of us," Gabriel says, grinning up at Castiel.

_There's the asshole they've been looking for, not even a simple thank you before he's rattling off the sass._

Sam wants to pull Gabriel's attention toward him, ask him a million questions, hold his hand for support, study his sunflower bright eyes--

Okay, that newly fucked up train of thought gets quickly put on hold when something more serious occurs.

Castiel begins what might have been a small chuckle at Gabriel's opening statement, but instead he collapses to the floor, momentarily passing out. Dean is there before he hits the ground, laying him across his lap and cradling his face.

"Cas? Dammit, Cas?" He tries, panic threaded in his voice. "Castiel!" 

Gabriel scoots off the bed, landing on the floor next to Dean, Sam immediately rushing over to join them.

"Typical Cas, always biting off more than his little mouth can chew. Ya know, he's been like this since the dawn of time-"

"FIX HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Dean yells.

"Woah! No need to get nasty, Deano." 

Gabriel snaps his fingers once, causing Castiel's pretty doe eyes to pop open, he looks between the three of them with a refreshing expression. Gradually, his hair begins to thicken, skin returning to a healthy shade, the bags under his eyes shriveling up. Dean pulls him into a sitting position, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back, Eager McBeaver!" Gabriel laughs, slapping Castiel on the back.

Castiel leans back from Dean's clutches, smiles at his brother and says, "You too."

When Sam goes to bed that night, he desperately tries not to remember the slew of bizarre new feelings that almost overtook him as Gabriel regained consciousness. Yet somehow, that ends up being the _only_ thing he thinks about.

~

Two months go by since Gabriel decides to stay at the Bunker, not ready to return to the dysfunction of Heaven or to his adopted family of Pagan Gods. He fills the three of them in on a very short, anticlimactic story of where he's been this whole time. He can't remember. All he does know for sure is that Lucifer _did_ succeed in killing him, and someone must have chosen to bring him back, doing a piss poor job of it.

Gabriel offers to help out with the hunting, enlightening the boys on ancient lore even Castiel doesn't know. Sam also feels it's kind of nice to have companionship after Dean and Castiel go to bed. Whatever they end up doing, Gabriel tends to always keep it interesting. 

_Very interesting._

Mainly, Sam's days consist of a mixture of emotional turmoil and a terrifying sexual crisis. Recently, he feels petrified and horny, with absolutely no idea of why he feels this way, the only thing he does know is that the urge to jump Gabriel's bones is becoming unbearable. 

Something deeper is evolving too, feelings that aren't purely sexual. Sam hates to admit it, but he actually enjoys hanging out with the archangel, learning more about him every day and realizing that they both share a lot in common.

Sam's stomach falls victim to a bunch of dumb butterflies every time they make eye contact, reluctantly accompanied by a stupid tightness constricting inside his chest. All it takes is one suggestive wink to have Sam blushing like a dopey kid experiencing their first crush. Plain and simple, Gabriel's a flirt, tearing up the guide book of what Sam thought he always wanted. And it's not fair.

Masking his internal horror, Sam realizes that he and Gabriel are beginning to act almost like a couple, which is _so_ not okay. His denial instructs him that he can't possibly be falling for Gabriel, the being who murdered his brother more times than he wants to count. Why would Sam want someone as infuriating as Gabriel? Sure, he's funny, and smart, and sexy...but he's also unbearably annoying. 

Suddenly, a refreshingly rational thought occurs to him, what if Gabriel is doing this to Sam on purpose? The Trickster finding a sick, new way to screw with him.

_That's got to be it._

Sam feels hurt and disgusted by the thought of potentially being used like this, planning on confronting the bastard. He's ready to put an end to this insanity, even if it means kicking the angel out. He won't stand by any longer and allow Gabriel to play with him like a puppet.

Sam finds Gabriel in the kitchen, baking up a storm. This is one of his newest endeavors, learning to make cookies, cakes, pies, all sorts of desserts. He always starts completely from scratch, rather than simply willing them into existence, claiming it tastes better that way. Sam is pretty sure that Gabriel's baking crusade is the only reason Dean stopped the constant bitching about his presence.

"I know what you're doing," Sam says coldly, not fully entering the room.

Gabriel whips around, crooked smile in place as he replies with, "Oh? I would sure hope so, unless your IQ is in the negatives." 

He's got flour littered throughout his hair, and a tiny splatter of dough on his left cheek. Sam's pulse increases, resisting the crazy desire to cross the room and lick it off.

This is gonna be harder than he thought.

"Not talking about the baking. I know what you're doing to me. But honestly, it's shame on me for thinking we were past all this Trickster crap. You really fooled me good, making me think we were actually becoming friends, that maybe I could trust you. Sorry, but the game's over, I win this time. Now, please, just let me go and get out."

Lost in the intensity of his speech, Sam doesn't even realize that he's now standing directly in front of Gabriel, unconsciously closing in on him.

"Here's a thought, maybe you could actually tell me what's got you so riled up?" Gabriel snarks back, his smile fading into a frown. He looks hurt.

"You're messing with my head, making me...feel things. M-making me want you, well, I caught you, so you can...um, stop now," Sam's words are much weaker than before, no anger behind them. They're faces only inches apart now, Sam towering over him.

Gabriel's smile creeps back, chuckling quietly as he says, "Oh, honey, if you're sweet on me, that's _all_ you. No magic spell makin' you want anything, big boy. Promise."

Sam watches Gabriel's lips as he speaks, and instantly believes him, his world comes crashing down all around him as he accepts the fact that these feelings are fucking real. He can't explain it, he just knows. Sam has finally succumbed to the madness and fallen in love with his captor.

He takes one more small step forward, locking Gabriel in place against the sugar covered surface with his hips. Sam's arms surround him, two large hands gripping the counter on both sides of Gabriel's body, knuckles white with tension. Continuing to stare at him, Sam is paralyzed with the decision of either kissing him senseless or running away.

"Why?" Sam wonders.

_Why do you make me feel this way? Why can't I resist you? Why am I falling for you?_

"C'mon, Sammy, just a little closer. Don't you wanna know what it's like? I guarantee I taste even better than I look," Gabriel taunts him, dropping his rolling pin to the floor and settling his dirty hands on Sam's waist. "Show me how much you want me." Gabriel's tongue peeks out to wet his lips, golden eyes turning dark like maple syrup.

"Fuck," Sam crashes their mouths together, partly just to shut him up.

_Holy shit, he does taste good._

Sam is instantly addicted, the junkie inside him already signing up for a lifelong supply of archangel kisses. Gabriel is so enthusiastic, opening his mouth widely, wetly sucking Sam's tongue in, the littlest noises of pleasure bouncing between them.

Gabriel's hands slide from Sam's waist to rest on his ass, pinching the meaty cheeks hard. In response, Sam bucks forward, grinding their groins together with a surprised hiss. Both men's cocks are already growing with a fierce craving for one another, the heat between them nearing peak boiling point when Sam threads his fingers through Gabriel's flour dusted hair.

"You're so filthy," Sam whispers, dragging his lips toward the batter still smeared over Gabriel's cheekbone. He licks it clean, moaning at the flavor, "Fucking delicious."

Gabriel's eyes roll back as he extends his neck, Sam takes the hint, trailing his mouth downward and sucking hungrily, only pulling off only to say, "How did you manage to get sugar here?"

"Not the only place, kiddo," Gabriel pants, forcefully slamming one of Sam's hands over his erection.

Sam groans as he palms the other man's shaft through his pants, "Please...Gabe." Sam begins kissing him again, more sweetly rather than sloppily this time.

Suddenly, they hear the steady clunking of footsteps, along with the sound of two bickering voices.

"Cas, for the last time, buffalo chicken is not made from an actual buffalo. That's why it's called _chicken_ ," Dean's voice echoes through the hallway.

"That's very misleading, is there a such thing as chicken buffalo?" Cas replies, confused as always.

"No, I don't think so, man," Dean laughs, their voices much louder now.

Sam and Gabriel, frozen with shock, are still listening to their brother's strange conversation, not knowing how to proceed. Sam's hand remains cupped around Gabriel's dick, when he whispers, "What do you wanna do?"

"You," Gabriel says quickly, winking as he lightly boops Sam's nose with his finger, pulling him down for another kiss.

_Snap!_

~

With a disorienting swirl of color and light, Gabriel zaps the two of them over to the extra bedroom he's been staying in. The archangel lands himself flat on the center of the bed, the warmth of Sam's heavy weight straddling above him.

"I don't know about you, honey buns, but I'm already super done with this foreplay. How's about we get naked?" Gabriel suggests.

"Yeah," is all Sam manages to say before Gabriel's snapping his fingers again, leaving the two of them fully nude. 

Sam jumps at the sudden nakedness, but immediately relaxes when Gabriel pulls him closer, melting their bodies together. "So sexy, Sammy."

Their cocks are aligned, rubbing together with an almost unexpected pleasure. Going from fully clothed, to completely exposed in less than a second, is definitely a new sensation, one that's incredibly more arousing than Sam would have thought. 

He stares at the beautiful man below him, years of hunting making Sam's calloused hands stand out harshly against the unblemished skin of Gabriel's chest. He runs the rough pads of his thumbs over the perky roundness of Gabriel's nipples, eliciting a lusty moan that angels are definitely not supposed to make.

Magically lubed up, Gabriel's velvety soft hand works the two of them in unison, "How do you wanna do this, sugar plum? Wanna fuck yourself on my cock? Or maybe you wanna pound my perfect ass into the mattress?" He continues pumping them, not too fast, just enough to make Sam's brain hazy.

Sam definitely does not want to bottom. He used to really enjoy it, but not since after the cage. And he doesn't want to talk about that, not right now. Sam feels that maybe in time he'll be able to confess the darkness that's twisted it's way into his heart, eventually trust Gabriel enough to even let him heal those wounds. But not right now. 

Right now he's going to fuck his angel.

"Ahh, Gabe...wanna fuck you," he pants, thrusting his hips a little.

"Hopin' you'd say that," Gabriel smirks, spreading his legs.

~

Gabriel feels so small underneath him, writhing in ecstasy stuffed full of Sam's huge cock. It's overwhelming, feeling this much passion for another being. Gabriel manages to stimulate all of his emotions, weaving his way into every crevice of Sam's soul. He fucks him hard, hips drilling into the archangel relentlessly, yet his mouth is tender. Sam uses his mouth to make love to him, kissing him lovingly with the promise of words they haven't spoken yet. 

The balance that Sam's created flows like a dance, slowly bringing them both toward the inevitable crescendo. Sam fucks deeper, trying to bury himself even further, searching for that tiny button of glory that will make his lover scream. 

"SAM, oh, oh...Sammy, right there!"

_Found it._

Pleased beyond measure with the knowledge that he's nailing that heavenly spot over and over, Sam picks up the pace and curls his hand around Gabriel's neglected cock. Gabriel's a panting mess, screaming in Enochian, most likely cursing up a storm of filth, along with the singsong chant of Sam's name. 

"So c-close, Sam..."

"So beautiful, fuck, so- fucking beautiful," Sam moans, tipping his head to see the ruined expression Gabriel's wearing just for him. Cheeks powdered with pink, pretty lips parted open, and his eyes changing from sunny gold to blue with Grace. They glow fiercely, threatening to burst out and burn away all the light in the universe.

"Always wanted you, you're so perfect for me. My perfect Sammy...I'm yours...forever..." Gabriel says deliriously.

The words are too much, Sam's never expected to hear such things from him. His heart throbs, he almost can't breathe from the intensity of it.

"Yeah, all mine." Sam husks, driving his cock into Gabriel's heat faster, more erratically.

"Please..." Gabriel's begging, Sam knows what he wants.

Sam's next reaction is to use his free hand to find Gabriel's, twining their fingers together as he whispers, "Gabriel, come with me, now."

Gabriel gives Sam's hand a tight squeeze, his back arching off the bed as his release spills out, muscles clenching around the pulsing cock inside him as he comes, moaning his hunter's name over and over.

The added pressure around his cock is what throws Sam over the edge, spilling inside the smaller man, they ride out the waves of their orgasm together, two lost and lonely souls finding peace within one another.

Sam tries not to go limp on top of him, rolling off to the side as he slips his softening cock out of Gabriel's perfect hole. With another snap, they're both left clean and fresh.

"Wow," Gabriel breathes.

"Yeah," Sam agrees.

Their hands still intertwined, neither one quite ready to let go.

"So, uh, wanna be boyfriends?" Gabriel says adorably, voice chipper and full of hope.

Sam doesn't reply at first, silently mulling over the idea of being in a relationship with him. If he's being honest with himself, he knows in his heart that what they just did, did not feel like just a quick fuck, it meant more. It's scary as Hell, but yeah, he wants it, he wants to be Gabriel's goddamn boyfriend.

"Gettin' kinda awkward here, Sammy. Don't leave a seraph hangin'." Gabriel turns his head to the side so his cheek is resting on the pillow, his honey coated eyes seeking out Sam's hazel ones. He makes light of the situation with a joke, but Sam can tell he's just as nervous.

"Yes, Gabe, I'd love to be yours."

"Hallelujah!" Gabriel shouts, crawling over to snuggle closer, kissing any part of Sam's body he can reach.

Sam cannot stop smiling while Gabriel peppers sweet kisses all over his skin, discovering the more sensitive spots and committing them to memory. Wrapping his arms around the archangel, Sam breathes out a small laugh as he says, "I don't think Dean and Cas have ever been that loud."

~

Another six months go by since they first got together, Sam absolutely enamored with everything _Gabriel_ , prompting Dean to call him a 'glutton for punishment'. But it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, Sam's so deeply in love with this asshole it's slightly ridiculous. 

Their lovemaking is completely off the charts, never has Sam had another partner like this, Gabriel arousing him in ways he wouldn't dream of saying out loud. Unsurprisingly, Gabriel's a kinky bastard, awakening hidden desires that Sam would never have thought to even try, let alone enjoy.

But Sam can't help wanting more, it's like every time he and Gabriel are together, they're teetering on the edge of crossing over into something different, something almost dangerous in it's intensity. Recently, Sam hears this very specific humming whenever he and the angel are intimate, a faint vibration that sometimes sounds like a song. It's as if Sam's being drawn towards this noise, making him feel safe, content. 

He wants to ask Gabriel about it, find out why this is suddenly happening, but there's a small part of him that's not totally sure if he's ready to know what it means. He's thought about asking Dean, maybe he's heard the same type of thing around Castiel, but quickly decides it's too weird of a conversation to have with his brother. 

Mostly, they have _fun_ , some days Sam's face actually hurts at the end of the night because Gabriel's made him laugh too much. It's a refreshing change of pace not living in constant misery, he and Dean having endured a hundred lifetimes worth of tragedy and heartbreak. They still save people, hunt things, the family business friggin' thriving, except this time it's different because now he's _happy_. Their team has grown from two members to four, making them truly unstoppable, squashing out evil and protecting the world.

However, it's not all lollipops and unicorns, Sam and Gabe fight a lot. Not even Dean can aggravate Sam like Gabriel does, knowing exactly how to push every single one of his buttons. But on the bright side, it usually leads to some crazy makeup sex. 

For instance, Sam is already so far gone, mesmerized as he watches his slick cock glide in and out of Gabriel's tight ass, he can't even remember why he was mad at him to begin with. Sam's got him bent over the map table, with his pants dropped down around his ankles and arms pinned firmly above his head. 

_The humming starts._

"That's it, Sammy, fuck me nice and hard. I know...you love...punishing me...ahhh..."

"Such an asshole," Sam pants, releasing Gabriel's arms in order to grip onto his hips.

_Louder._

"You seem to like my asshole just fine," Gabriel taunts, wiggling his hips, allowing Sam to take him further.

"Shut up," Sam growls in his ear.

_There's a soothing rhythm accompanying it now._

"Is that an...order?" Gabe squeaks the last word.

"Fuck you."

_The rhythm becomes a song. So loud._

"I think you already got that one covered, big boy," he moans.

"You're impossible."

"No, I'm improbable," Gabe says quickly.

_It's so beautiful, so brilliant, so comforting._

"What the fuck does that even mean? No, never mind. Please, just tell me what that damn song is..." Sam did not mean to ask. Especially not right now, literally in the heat of the moment. Dammit.

"Song?"

Sam figures he might as well go with it, "Yeah, I hear it all the time, whenever we're, uhh, together...like this."

"Wait, stop."

"Shh, forget I said anything. It's stupid and probably nothing," Sam says quietly, slowing his hips to a more gentle pace, fingers combing through Gabriel's butter soft hair.

"No, Sam, I said stop...now."

Knowing that Gabriel doesn't really need to ask Sam's permission to stop, being an immensely powerful archangel he could easily overpower the hunter at anytime, he stops. Pulling out slowly and catching his breath. Gabriel voice sounded more serious than Sam's ever heard him before, causing a big ball of worry to plummet down into the pit of his stomach.

When Gabriel stands up straight and turns around to face Sam, he reveals a rare expression of pure fear, not even confronting Lucifer did he look this scared.  
He hates the look Gabriel's giving him, Sam thinking he really must have fucked up mentioning that stupid humming sound.

"Now, what's all this song mumbo jumbo?" Gabriel asks, as always playing it cool even if he's dying inside.

"I-I don't really know, I guess that's why I asked you...it's more of a humming." 

The archangel's face darkens, lost in thought he doesn't reply.

"But it's not annoying! I actually like it..." Sam tries to reassure him.

"Can...you tell me more about it?" Gabriel's nervous voice asks.

Sure, Sam could describe plenty more about it, but not without sounding like a total sap.

"Okay, well, it makes me feel safe. I imagine it like a big bubble surrounding us. It's really comforting and, uh, beautiful..."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Gabriel's jaw drops into a round circle of shock, eyes glassy on the verge of tears. Sam doesn't know what to do, so they both stand there staring at each other, the only sound in the room comes from their shallow breathing.

Finally, Sam decides to make a move, reaching out to hold the other man's hand, but fails when Gabriel finches back in horror. Sam's heart breaks into a thousand pieces, he knows what's coming next. 

"Please-"

_Snap!_

And he's gone.

~

Sam hates himself for being this distraught over losing him, he should have known the whole thing was destined for disaster, everything in his life always is. He became too comfortable, let his guard down, and now he's paying the price. You don't get to have happiness for long if you're a Winchester.

It's not shocking in the slightest, this is what Gabriel does, he runs away. From Heaven, from the Pagan Gods, from anything that gets too tough. Why should Sam be any different?

Two weeks pass and Sam doesn't feel any better. Dean following him around like a lost puppy, trying his hardest to cheer him up. He cooks Sam's favorite meals, buys him new running sneakers, even offers to 'listen' breaking the sacred no chick flicks rule. Seeing Dean try this hard definitely helps, Sam is eternally grateful for everything his brother has done for him past and present, but it's all temporary relief. At the end of the day Sam has to go to bed alone, trying not to cry over the fact that he can't hold the person he loves.

Castiel attempts to locate Gabriel, coming up empty handed every time. Sam doesn't have much hope though, Gabriel's the master of disguise, if he wants to disappear, it's going to take more than the efforts of one wayward angel to find him.

Sam and Dean are seated at the table in the library, doing absolutely nothing, when they hear the front door creek open, signaling Castiel's return. Castiel shakes his head as he enters the room, plopping down in the chair next to Dean.

Sam knows that he needs to move on, Dean and Castiel have been more than patient, but soon they'll become fed up, tell Sam to get a grip and live his life again.

"Sam, it would help tremendously if I were to know the reason that Gabriel left. It may provide me with a clue to his whereabouts," Castiel says like a broken record.

And every single time Sam has denied Castiel an answer, not wanting to explain the embarrassing nature in which his relationship came to an abrupt end. Maybe it's part of the healing process, maybe he just has nothing left to lose, because this time Sam answers the angel.

"It's my fault. I freaked him out."

Dean and Castiel perk up, clearly surprised at Sam's admission.

"I accidentally asked him about something."

"Sammy, it's okay, just tell us," Dean says, leaning both his elbows on the table.

"What did you ask him?" Castiel asks tentatively.

"Okay, so I hear this humming sound, kinda like a song, every time we, well, ya know...Anyway, when I brought it up he panicked. And left."

Dean smiles, why the fuck is he smiling? Castiel visibly relaxes, giving Dean a knowing look before turning back to Sam and calmly saying, "You are his soulmate."

_Soulmate?_

"Wha?"

"Congratulations, Sammy! Welcome to the weirdo angel mating club!" Dean pipes up.

"What?" Sam repeats.

He feels nauseous.

"When an angel finds their soulmate, their wings emit a unique melody, designed specifically for only the two of them to hear," Castiel explains.

"This is too much, how could I be-"

"It only happens once. And some may never experience it. You are very lucky, Sam," Castiel continues, reaching for Dean's hand.

Brain on overload, Sam asks, "Are you guys...soulmates?"

"Yes, we are," Castiel says dreamily.

"Wait 'till you see what happens after the friggin' song, that's some next level shit, Sammy," Dean laughs.

"Ew, gross, Dean," Sam snaps. 

There's no way Sam will ever be able to fully process this information. Dean's right about one thing though, this _is_ some next level shit.

"Well, then why'd he leave me?" Sam asks, trying not to sound too pathetic.

"C'mon, that's obvious! He's scared shitless!" Dean says.

"Yes, Dean had a somewhat similar reaction to the way Gabriel did," Castiel scowls slightly. "I believe he will return, your longing will draw him back. It is very difficult to ignore the call of one's mate."

_Castiel needs to stop saying 'mate' before Sam throws up from anxiety._

Sam needs to get away from the two of them right now, needs to take a hot shower and pop a couple Benedryl to knock himself out for a while. He aches, physically and emotionally, yearning to think about anything else except being Gabriel's stupid soulmate.

~

Sam not sleeping well is nothing new, there's been numerous things over the years that haunt him, preventing him from resting properly. Learning that monsters are real, Jess's death, Dean going to Hell, Lucifer...and now Gabriel. Another three days pass with no sign of the archangel's return, Sam's sadness now morphed into anger. 

He's pissed that Gabriel's too much of a coward to face him, to explain to him what's happening between them, instead he leaves this incredibly intimate topic of conversation for Castiel to tell him. If Gabe does come back now, it's not going to be pretty.

Laying in bed, the room covered in the semi darkness, the lamp emitted a soft orange glow. Sam traces all the cracks on the ceiling with his eyes, doing anything but falling asleep.

_Snap!_

Bastard. Sam jumps at the noise but doesn't sit up, he knows it's him.

"Heya, Samster." The tone of his voice lacks the confidence behind his choice of words.

Sam's heart is pounding, he wants to fling himself off the bed, grab Gabriel and kiss him until they can't breathe, smell him, taste him, make love to him slow and sweet, but he remains motionless. Sam's hurt and he's owed a damn apology.

"Sam?"

Gabriel sits on the edge of the bed, hand closing around Sam's limp one. Sam lets him take it, doesn't pull away, but doesn't reciprocate it with a squeeze.

"Sammy?"

_Just start apologizing you idiot._

"Heh, you're really good at this whole silent treatment thing. Gold medal! Winner...right here...woo..."

_Moron._

"Okay, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left like that, will you let me explain? Please?"

Sam turns his head, making eye contact for the first time, what he sees definitely surprises him. Gabriel is a hot mess, looking more run down than Sam feels. Sam doesn't like seeing him like this, so he sends a jolt of life into their intertwined hands, along with his full attention.

"I assume Cas told you what it means?"

Sam nods, still not ready to actually speak.

"I'm scared." Just like that tears form in his eyes. Sam's never seen him cry before.

All plans of staying calm and unaffected go out the window, immediately Sam is sitting up and pulling Gabriel into a bone crushing hug. Gabriel collapses into it, the small whimpers of his crying making wetness well up in Sam's own eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sammy, I'm so so sorry."

"Shh, please, just don't cry," Sam coos, rubbing his back and kissing his temple.

"Never thought it would happen for me. I mean I've been around for friggin' millennia, and nothing. Then it just hit me, it's you, it's always been you. I panicked, I'm sorry."

"S'okay, I get it. I'm scared too," Sam tells him, cupping the angel's face, forcing him to look at him. "Do you hear it too?"

"Duh, I just didn't think that you could. Kinda the king of denial over here," Gabriel replies, chuckling weakly.

Sam finally smiles, leaning in to close to gap between their lips, he kisses him delicately. His hand snakes around the back of Gabriel's neck, cradling his head gently. Their kiss grows deeper, tongues finding one another as little gasps of pleasure slip out. Sam pulls Gabriel into his lap, settling him in place as his actions become more desperate, the heat in his groin already springing to life.

Gabriel pulls back to say, "Wait, Sam, we need to talk about this. I need to make it very clear what you're signing up for."

Sam knows what it means, it means forever. Sam wants it, craves their bond like a starved animal. Nothing has ever felt more right and he's not prepared to let that go.

"Tell me," he breathes.

"You would be mine, and I yours. There is no going back, life or death, whatever plane of existence we're on, our souls will be together. It's all very dramatic and serious," Gabriel reveals, grinning as he says that last part.

"I want that...I can't believe it, but yeah that's exactly what I want."

"I may not be able to stop once we start, it's a primal ritual and I'm not known for my self control," Gabriel continues. "You sure?"

"What are you gonna do?" Sam asks, sounding drunk, his pupils dilating.

"I'm going to claim you, breathe my mark into your body and soul. It won't be visible, but any creature of Heaven or Hell that lays it's eyes upon you will know that you are mine. Pretty hot, right?" 

"Fuck," Sam moans, his cock starting to swell at the thought of Gabriel taking him like that.

"Are you gonna...fuck me?" 

Suddenly, Sam's not afraid anymore, he _wants_ to feel his angel inside him, wants to give him all that he has. He feels safe in his room, in his own bed, with the man he loves, he's ready to trust again.

"Sam, I know why you've never let me touch you there, it's okay, this isn't at all about that."

"But, I want you to, I...love you."

_They've never said it to each other._

Gabriel's breath hitches, "Oh, thank Dad, I love you too, kiddo."

The humming starts up again, giving Sam chills, he didn't realize how much he missed it these past few weeks. Sam never thought he'd have this sort of 'big scary love', that's usually more Dean and Castiel's thing, but there's no denying what Gabriel does to Sam, permanently claiming his heart ritual or not.

Sam kisses him again, "Let's do it, please,  
wanna be yours."

Gabriel lets out a possessive growl, "Yes."

Gabriel pushes Sam back so he's laying flat on the mattress, mounting him and scattering tiny kisses on his entire face. Sam doesn't even notice the infamous snapping of Gabriel's fingers when their clothes melt away. 

Nobody has ever prepared Sam with the amount time and love that is pouring out of Gabriel. He sucks at Sam's nipples, swirling his tongue until they blossom like flowers. Stroking the length Sam's cock ever so lightly, Gabriel slithers downward, repositioning his body and aligning his lips with Sam's pink little hole. Gabriel licks at his entrance for what feels like hours, spreading him open slowly on his skilled fingers. He doesn't use any trickster magic, he takes his time, enjoying the process, heart filling with joy at Sam's trust. 

It feels good, the pressure of Gabriel's fingers inside him, caressing Sam's warm walls with pure devotion and patience. The tune of their song lulling Sam into a state of utter relaxation, beating in sync with their heart beats.

"Gabe, so good, want more, ahh..."

"Okay, cupcake, he we go."

He sits back, kneeling between Sam's widely spread legs, face focused and fierce. Sam simply watches him, watches in awe as his eyes glow that familiar angelic blue, radiating with light, watches as his lean chest puffs out, muscles flexing powerfully. 

With a sound similar to the booming of thunder, the lights flicker, making the room shake. Sam gasps, overwhelmed with the image in front of him.

Thousands of stunning golden feathers appear at Gabriel's sides, their span huge and daunting. Perfectly symmetrical, they shine magnificently, and quiver slightly as Sam continues gawking at them.

"Oh...Gabe, they're beautiful..."

For the first time in his life, Sam feels small. Gabriel is truly godlike, packed to the brim with the things of raw, primordial beauty. This is the stuff of fairytales, magical creatures that only exist in stories. It's comforting to know that for all the disgusting monsters Sam's encountered in his lifetime, beings like this are real too, balancing the scale.

"Can I touch them?" Sam can barely speak.

"I'd be offended if you didn't," Gabriel replies, with a cocky smirk. 

Sam reaches forward about to dive in, when a new thought makes him hesitate. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"Don't worry, Curious George, they're _way_ more durable than they look."

A satisfied smile spreads across the hunter's face, as he finally brushes his hand along some of the smaller feather's on the bottom of Gabriel's left wing. Immediately upon contact with Sam's fingers, the feathers begin to glow, a bright sunny hue filled with a million different shades. Sam's hands continue to disappear and reappear in the brilliant feathers, each one always falling back into place like a cascade of liquid silk.

They're warm, sending a shocking orgasmic heat throughout Sam's body, making them both moan. And they're creamy soft, beyond anything he's ever felt before. Sam is baffled by the idea that these wings are used as weapons, their mysterious nature the most intriguing discovery he's ever made.

Witnessing the pleasure written all over the archangel's face, Sam's actions grow bolder, stroking and massaging the fluffy feathers, drunk with need. He makes his way toward one of the angular bones, running his hand along the length at a painstakingly slow pace. Gabriel's practically purring, shivering every time Sam finds an overly sensitive nerve bundle.

Quickly becoming the expert in wing stimulation, Sam pulls Gabriel closer, his long arms coiling behind the angel's body. Sam dares to touch further, rubbing gently at the nub where his wings meet flesh, being rewarded with the sluttiest moan Gabriel's ever produced.

Somehow, they're kissing again, lazy and sloppy as Sam continues kneading those joints over and over. A sweet smelling oil begins to pool at the base, coating Sam's hands and dripping down into the feathers. The hunter groans a sound of frustrated arousal, as if things couldn't get any hotter, Gabriel has to start producing this wonderfully scented angel sex juice.

"Sam, you gotta- s-stop...gonna come."

Sam's been so enthralled with these auroras, golden beauties, he almost forgot about having actual sex. When he looks down, Gabriel's cock is red and leaking, silently begging for attention, ready to slip inside and fill him up.

It's as if some sort of mutual fever has begun, the two of them lost in a sweat as the next few moments blend together in a haze of too much color, light, sound, and touch. Gabriel's wings fold forward, wrapping the two of them in a vast blanket of coziness. Sam can't see anything beyond the walls his luminous wings have created, completely encompassed by the angel's warmth. 

Sam knows Gabriel's inside him now, barely coherent as he recognizes that long forgotten feeling of blissful fullness. Gabriel's pace is slow, yet building, rocking into him with tenderness. 

Their song is so clear now, both of them experiencing it with fresh ears, only having glimpsed a muffled, dulled-down version of it in the past. It has no beginning, nor an end, just an endless cycle of exclusive notes, repeating for eternity, just for them.

Sam feels his orgasm approaching, their bodies moving faster, rougher. There's no need for Sam to touch his own cock, hundreds of Gabriel's fine cut feather's caressing it for him. It's the perfect tease, exactly the correct amount of pressure between not enough and way too much. Sam can feel the slick from his wing glands leaking all over his cock, adding to the overstimulating sensation. Gabriel's feathers are everywhere, tickling his nipples, sifting through his hair, it's unbelievably erotic.

_Mine, mine, mine._

He hears the thoughts as if Gabriel says them aloud, Sam wordlessly replying with, _Yes, all yours, only yours, forever._

Gabriel's fucking him hard now, driving into him like a raging storm. Sam lays there like putty, his body loose and pliant, as Gabriel takes him apart before rebuilding him again. Sam's pretty hole flutters deliciously around the cock that's ramming his prostate again and again, the hunter shamelessly wailing for more, begging Gabriel to never stop.

Almost to the point of passing out, Sam thinks he's in Heaven, he's died and this is all that remains. Of course, Sam's been to Heaven before, well aware that it's not all it's cracked up to be, however, in this moment, with this person, their situation can't be described any other way than feeling just like Heaven.

They come together, each other's names falling from their lips at the same time, riding out the longest lasting orgasm Sam's ever had. Wave after wave of pleasure that shows no sign of an end, eventually verging on painful as Gabriel keeps thrusting, filling him, claiming him, making Sam _his_. The feather's surrounding Sam's cock become painted white with come, mixing together with the archangel's natural oils. 

There's no way to distinguish whose thoughts are whose anymore, the words _'I love you'_ and _'Soulmate'_ dance around inside their heads, echoing like prayers.

After minutes of laying there limp with exhaustion, both of them still tucked snugly inside the cocoon of feathers, Gabriel starts to pull off Sam, his wings retracting.

"No! Please, don't put them away," Sam slurs, doped up on whatever chemicals are releasing and spreading throughout his body. Sam extends his arms, trying to reach out for the feathers, pouting once he realizes he can't actually move yet.

"Woah, relax, I'm just stretching! So needy already, Sammy...I like it!" Gabriel jokes, ruffling his feathers as he expands the full length of his wings. 

Sam attempts a bitch face but ends up laughing instead, he's high as fuck right now. He finally notices they're no longer in his bedroom, at some point Gabriel must have transported them somewhere else. It's like a meadow, or a garden, a serene place where the air smells clean, like it's the dawn of where nature began. It's quiet and still, packed with plenty of life, foliage and critters living harmoniously here. 

_Peace._

"Where are we?" Sam asks, smiling as Gabriel slots himself under Sam's waiting arm, head resting on his bare chest. His right wing sweeps over, covering the two of them in a soft quilt.

"Well, we're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy," Gabriel snickers.

"Idiot."

"Hey, c'mon that one was clever!"

They both laugh, more like giggle. Yeah, Gabriel's pretty high too.

"So did you fly us here while we were...?"

"Guess so, musta been part of the whole 'Sammy blood fever' thing." 

"Well, it's really beautiful."

"Thanks...because it's actually kinda mine." Gabriel says sheepishly.

"Yours? Like, you made this place?"

"Yep, Dad let each angel carve out a tiny slice of the pie, let us have our own personal bedrooms. Most of those prudes made offices with neat little cubicles, better to get their _very_ important business done. But not me, not when I had the means to make this."

So they _are_ in Heaven.

Sam feels his heart ache with pride, admiring Gabriel's individual work, reveling in the honor of being allowed to be here. 

"It's amazing," Sam whispers, kissing Gabriel's forehead. "But I would have thought you'd fill it with candy and magic shows." 

"Don't stereotype me, a guy's allowed to like candy _and_ flowers, sheesh!"

Their laugher is infectious, content to just lay together on the fresh grass, soaking up the warmth beating down on them.

"Heaven's not all bad, you should see Cas' masterpiece," Gabriel tells him.

Sam wonders what Castiel's vision of peace would look like. Has Dean seen it?

"Little tyke came running up to me, just a small fledgling full of so much rebellious determination. He asked for my help, wanted to make the sea. So we did, I helped him create an ocean bigger than we both could see...don't you dare tell him this, but he's always been my favorite sibling."

Sam is floating with happiness, always excited to learn new information about the angel's past. He thinks about Castiel's ocean, how beautiful and relaxing it must be, feeling eternally lucky that he and Dean both fell in love with the rarest, unique angels in all of Heaven.

"Can we ever come back here?" Sam finally asks, after minutes of tranquil silence.

"Anytime you want, kiddo."

 

~

 

"You,  
Soft and only,  
You,  
Lost and lonely,  
You,  
Just like Heaven."


End file.
